Golfers like to be entertained and keep up with news, particularly sports news and weather news while playing golf. Therefore, golfers often carry radios. However, golf etiquette demands silience when a golfer is lining up a shot and thus the radio must frequently be turned off and on. Therefore, an apparatus is needed for providing golfers with a convenient method of being entertained consistent with golf etiquette.
In accordance with the present invention, a golf cart entertainment system is provided. The entertainment system has an entertainment source and a warning source for providing signals to an amplifier. The amplifier amplifies the signals and transmits the entertainment source signal through switched connection means to speakers. The switched connection means are actuated by operation of the golf cart actuator, typically a foot pedal. When the golf cart foot pedal is operated, a microswitch in the connection means closes and the speakers provide the amplified entertainment source signal to the golfers. When the foot pedal is deactivated, the microswitch is opened and therefore the speakers are no longer producing distracting noise. Thus, the golfers are able to keep up with sports and other news without being required manually turn their radio off and on.
The warning source signal provided to the amplifier is connected through an unswitched connection means to one or both of the speakers. Therefore, even if the golfers are not using the entertainment source, warnings can be transmitted to the golfers and therefore the present invention provides a safety feature. The warning source signal is transmitted from a transmitter on a separate frequency from that frequency, if any, of the entertainment source signal.
Because the entertainment system is switched to the accelerator of the golf cart, when the golf cart is in use, the entertainment system is activated. When the golf cart is stopped, as when the players stop to line up shots or putts, the entertainment system is off and not distracting the golfers. Thus, entertainment is provided to the golfers between strokes and the golfers no longer need to manually turn the radio on and off.